


Down to Be Clowned

by trashlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, M/M, Oral Sex, Razzabang - Freeform, Top!Barry, im so sorry (not really), please watch the firered animated special before you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashlord/pseuds/trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a gameplay of The Sims 4 led to a night of steamy romance. How will Dan's relationship with his roommate, Barry, develop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Be Clowned

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fic where Barry tops for a really, really, long time. Jesus knows we all needed this. Im really proud of this piece, considering that it was my first. Thanks for reading!

Danny was watching the most recent Steam Train, interested in the controlled chaos and multitude of rossisms he had missed. As he watched what few episodes there were of The Sims 4, he began to fidget and squirm in his beanbag chair. 

At first, he found himself laughing uncontrollably at his terrible caricature Barry and Ross had created. But, as the episodes drew longer, he found himself shifting uncomfortably, twirling his long, unkempt 'fro. Danny's face felt hot at the sight of the developing relationship. 

I mean, sure, he definitely liked Arin, but not in that way. Besides, he already had someone in mind. 

As the images and video reeled on, Danny found himself encaptured by what he was witnessing. 

He found himself instead, replacing the visual of Arin with the one he loved. No matter how weird it was to see his own depiction of Benedict Cumerbatch, with his moon-like profile, these videos were a simulation of scripts played over and over in his mind. 

As the days would pass, he found himself thinking about different scenarios and ways to confess his love, but never welling up the courage to put them to action. Hell yeah, he was gay. Well, bisexual. No one knew, and he enjoyed maintaining his completely-straight persona.

Though, it almost killed him to lie. 

So many times, he thought about just yelling it out, for the world to hear. He continued to shift more and more uncomfortably, indulging in his own fantasies as he watched himself bathe nude outside. He began to sink deeper into the fabric of the seat. Sweat trailed down his face. It was becoming almost unbearable to think, that he couldn't profess his love. Embarrassing, even. 

"Why cant I do it? Get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, this could be us," he thought to himself. He felt almost ashamed, that he was living his fantasies through a gameplay of The Sims. If only asking someone out was that easy, right?

Barry, who was editting episodes, as per usual, tried desperately to focus on his work. His gaze continued to falter. Its not that work was boring, he didn't mind the long nights, sometimes Barry didnt get sleep at all. 

In the end, it was all worth it. He worked to please others, he loved to make others happy. He prided himself on his devotion to his work. But work itself didnt bother him, right now, it was his roommate.

Sure, Danny wasn't the cleanest of people, but Barry didnt mind. Barry enjoyed going into Dan's room, sometimes sitting there for hours, taking in his smell.

It was weird, but Dan had this distinct aroma, and he loved it. Barry could never pinpoint exactly what it was.

Citrus? Grass? Marshmallows? _Sex?_

Whatever it was, it smelled just like Daniel. 

No, of course he never told anyone about his escapades in Danny's room. It was his little secret. 

But that wasn't what was bothering Barry right now. Dan seemed bothered. He looked uncomfotable. Nervous, even. Was it the chair? No, thats not it. He took another glance, and he knew immediately what it was.

The Sims. When he had filmed with Ross, he was hesitant to put Arin and Danny together, as a couple. It was certainly hilarious though, seeing the two flirt. But, he wished, deep down, it was him.

He hoped that it would be him, not Arin. That one day, they'd be a thing. He knew it was a game, simple as that. But, with every ounce of his entire being, he wanted it to be real.

He dreamed of it. That they would move in together, and eventually, they would do more than just live. Y' know, be together. They were already halfway there. Barry just needed to take the first few steps.

Barry got out of his chair, feeling nervous and unsteady. Right now, he just wanted to comfort his friend. Slowly, he tapped Dan's shoulder.

"Hey man, whats wrong?" At the sudden touch, Danny nearly jumped out of his seat, screaming. 

"What the fuck, Bar?" 

"Ah, sorry, just wanted to see if you were alright." 

"Oh, thanks man."

"-are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah!" Danny playfulled slapped Barry's shoulder, sweat still running down his heated face. 

Barry couldnt help but notice. Dan was lying, and Barry could tell. "You dont have a crush on Arin, do you?"

"No, of course not Bar! You know I'm straight." Though he was a bit relieved, Barry could just feel the nervousness in his voice.Danny's words were jumbled in his mouth, barely able to put them together in a comprehensible sentence. 

"Yeah, that was a dumb question. Sorry." Danny flashed his crooked grin, the one Barry loved the most.

"It's alright Bar. Dont worry about it." But, Barry couldn't stop worrying about it. Those words, they kept flashing in his mind. 

"You know I'm straight." Over and over, as if he needed to be reminded that Danny would never reciprocate his affection. 

It kept him up that night, unable to sleep. Barry got up from his bed, and walked into the dark hallway of their apartment. He groped around in search of the light switch, and flicked it on. Still drowsy, he groaned as his eyes began to adjust to the brightness.

Barry stumbled throughout the hall before he stood in front of Danny's room. "The first steps," Barry said to himself. After a good minute of self-encouragement, he had built enough courage to knock.

"Wait, what the fuck am I doing? Dan's probably asleep." Feeling a bit embarrased, he opened the door. As light began to spill in, Barry slowly stepped into the room. 

A majority of space in his abode was taken up by the massive bed in the center of the room, which Barry describes as "comically large". 

Danny's knack for interior design shows, as he's littered the room with his many plaid shirts and jackets. Barry carefully stepped over the heaps and piles of clothes in order to make his way to Dan. 

Barry just took in a moment, to look at Danny's face while he slept. No, of course he didn't feel creepy.

This is what normal roommates do when they check on their brothers, right? Sitting on the bed, Barry began to shake Dan from his sleep. 

"Hey Dan. Hey, Dan. Danny. Hey, its me, Barry. Hey." He continued to shake his roommate with every word, pausing shortly between gaps, before Danny finally woke up. 

"What the fuck, Bar? Its like, 3 o' clock." It was one.

"Can I talk to you, Dan?"

"Sure, anything for you, Barry." Danny said, rubbing his eyes. Barry took in a deep breath, but began to choke on the air he swallowed. 

He tried desperately to say something. Anything, even. But nothing would come out.

Danny was just staring at him with those eyes. He couldn't concentrate, especially when Dan was practically naked in front of him. When he finally completed a cohesive sentence in his mind, Danny had already interjected. 

"Alright, I gotta tell you something first." 

"Wha-what is it Dan?"

"I'm bisexual." and Danny just smiled. He smiled that wonderfully crooked smile, the cheesiest one he could pull, and it made Barry's heart melt at the sight. 

"Waitwaitwaitwait, what? I thought you were straight." 

"It's just a front. All part of the Sexbang persona. Besides, you didn't think that I could be at least attracted by men?" Somehow, Danny's grin grew even bigger as he nudged Barry's shoulder.

"But you're like, the straightest guy I know!" 

"Come on, Barry! Now, what were you going to say?"

Barry didn't know what possessed him to do this, but he couldn't help himself from kissing straight on the lips. After waiting for so long, he was kissing the famous Daniel Y. Sexbang. 

When he and Dan finally stopped to breathe, he came to a realization. The air, something smelled amazing, almost intoxicating.

Barry didn't even stop to look at Dan before he grabbed his roommate's boxers. Quickly, he had pulled them down and grabbed the hardening shaft. 

He glanced up to see his newfound lover's face, and Danny's expression was priceless. He's never been in a situation like this, never has he been this caught off-guard. 

The words "Barry please-" were quickly caught off by Dan's delicious moans of pleasure. Barry swallowed the tip of Danny's cock, swirling his tongue around it to illicit another response from his Dan. 

With one of his free hands, Barry began to pump what length he couldn't get in his mouth. With the other, he began to twist and play with Daniel's nipple, causing the taller man to groan in pure bliss. 

Danny has never felt this way with any girls he's slept with, which were far too many to count. He loved the feeling of Barry around his dick, the warm heat surrounding it's length.

What really surprised him was Barry's expertise, was this his first time? He didnt put too much thought into it, because all that clouded his mind was the thought of him fucking Barry into submission.

"Barry, Im so close," he groaned, and his roommate quickened his pace. Barry's head bobbed up and down, unable to control himself. 

Danny then came, and Barry ceased his movements.

He had finally tasted his roommate's seed, and it was unlike anything he has tried before. It was so unique, it tasted distinctly like Dan. 

Did he really do this? This situation seemed almost surreal, it felt like it was too good to be true. Barry swallowed his roommate's cum, felt the warmth trickle dowm his throat, and looked up. 

Danny still looked as if he was in ecstasy, unable to come down from this high Barry had put him in. 

"Dan." Barry said, but he was unable to get his roommate's attention. He seemed drowsy, unbelievable, considering what he had just experienced.

Barry took in another whiff of his surroundings, and found himself acting on impulse. He sat up, and grabbed Dan's shoulders, ravishing his taste and smell. Again, he engaged in another expression of passion and lust, unable to control himself as he locked with Dan's lips. 

Danny himself couldn't believe this was real, all the situations he had played in hs head, were nothing like this. He could never have imagined being so overpowered, and by Barry of all people. Dan moaned under his touch, feeling his weight and heat next to him.

Danny suddenly came to a realization, and he groaned as he pulled on the waistband of Barry's pajamas.Dan seemed almost irritated at the fact that Bar was still wearing his clothes. 

He needed the feeling of something other than pajamas against his skin, and pleaded for Barry to take them off. His roommate sat up, and struggled to pull the shirt over his head. Danny grew impatient and hastily pulled off Barry's pants, almost tearing them off in the process. 

Clothes were thrown lazily across the room in a drunken haze, adding to the piles of clothes littering the floor.

Immediately, the two continued to kiss passionately, taking in their love for each other. Slowly, Barry lowered his hands from the back of Dan's head, and worked his way down his lover's body. He felt up every inch of his skin, caressing the bony curves and lean muscle Dan had. 

Soon, he had reached the area he longed for, and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew Dan kept from under the pillows. Quickly, he had squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, and shoved his digit inside Dan.

Barry continued to act on impulse, giving into his desires and needs. Dan almost screamed at the sudden and unexpected intrusion.

"Jesus! What do you think you're doing down the-" but he was overpowered by his roommate's skill. Barry continued to probe Daniel, and without warning, inserted another finger, much to Dan's discontent and sudden-pleasure. 

Dan continued to writhe and squirm under his roommates touch. Barry almost didn't notice, for once, he was focused on his work. Soon enough, his fingers had grazed that one spot, the one that sent Dan's senses on fire. 

Barry maintained a constant pressure on his prostate, causing his roommate's moans to increase in volume. Dan's face grew more red as this went on, more trails of sweat streaming down his embarrassed face. 

His breath began to hitch as his body continued to shift and twist under Barry's precise movements. He felt his entire body go limp in this constant state of euphoria, unable to control his moans and desperate pleas for more. 

Barry obliged, of course, adding more pressure, and eventually more fingers inside of Daniel. Dan was having trouble breathing, as he grasped the bedsheets in need for something to hold on to during this incredible experience. Soon enough, he was calling Barry's name while he rode out his own orgasm.

Danny had never felt this alive before, he thought as he brushed the disheveled hairs from his face. He waited for it to subside, but he couldn't stop panting.

Barry's now unfaltering gaze was fixated on his own erection, desperate for attention. In his own dire need, he slathered lube along his dick, enjoying the feeling of anything against his throbbing penis. He relished the feeling, but he was preparing himself for the greater pleasure to come. 

Danny seemed almost nervous at the thought of it all. Barry finally looked up to him, almost reasssuring his friend with his blue gaze. Ending his long silence, Barry finally said," Are you ready?" Danny felt at ease at the sound of those words, and quickly nodded in response.

Barry grabbed Dan's long legs and placed them on his shoulders. Barry couldn't help but beam a smile at Dan, he was almost proud to have gone this far. Danny smiled back, and they enjoyed the sight of each other before Barry was brought back to reality. 

"Oh, sorry." he said, slowly becoming as nervous as Dan. He aimed his penis to his roommate's hole, and slowly pushed in. Dan groaned at the penetration, unable to adjust to the new feeling.

"It hurts, Barry."

"I know, I know. Im so sorry Dan." 

"Really? Because you're not the one with a dick up your ass!"

They both proceeded to laugh at each other, giving Barry the opportunity to push all the way in. Dan couldn't help but scream at the intense pain, and winced when Barry attempted to move. Barry was getting nervous, he's never attempted anything like this before. 

"I'm gonna move, okay?" he whispered as he grabbed Dan's bony hips. Over time, his thrusts began to build power as he focused on Daniel. He leaned in closer, and once again smelled the intoxicating aroma that made Barry go crazy. 

Barry continued his strong thrusts, and Dan pleaded for more. They both slowly became more engrossed in their heated passion, unable to get their eyes off each other. 

Dan's moans grew louder, utilizing his melodic voice and perfect pitch as the sounds resonated throughout the room. Barry, in response to how unbelievably tight Danny was, finally moaned in response. 

His thrusts quickened in pace, but it wasn't enough for Dan. He started to slam his hips down on Barry's dick, increasing the friction between the two.

"Fuck me harder, baby," he cried out, and it drived his roommate like crazy. All of a sudden, Barry's thrusts hit that exact spot, the one that drove Dan to pieces. 

He continued to pound it with his well-timed thrusts, illicting another response from Dan. They both could feel the heat building inside of them. 

Dan's insides began to clamp harder onto Barry's cock, almost sending him over the edge. Barry winced at the increased pressure.

"Im so close, Dan." Danny couldn't take it anymore. He desired more, he wanted to be closer to his roommate in ways words could barely describe. 

Dan had developed an insatiable lust for Barry, and he begged for it to be satisfied. Then, he finally cooed, "I love you, Barry." 

In an instant, Barry came, and Danny relished the sudden warmth. He finally had his third orgasm, and waves of pure bliss were sent throughout his body. 

They rode out their orgasms together, and Barry reluctantly pulled out. They lied in their beds, addicted to the look in each others eyes.

"You never told me what you were going to say, Bar."

Barry slowly brushed the hairs from his lover's face, sat up and yelled, "These pipes... are clean!" Dan couldn't help but let out a chuckle and flashed that cheesy grin of his. 

"Oh, you're a fan of Cabin Boy."


End file.
